hetalia_characters_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Ukraine Younger Sister - Novorossiya
Little Ukraine Younger Sister (short form: Little Ukraine (Y), Ukraine (LY) ) or Novorossiya (若いウクライナの妹 Wakai Ukuraina no imōto / ノヴォロシヤ Novu~oroshiya) is a HAU - fanmade character for series Hetalia: Axis Power. She's at fanfiction "Little Hetalia". She'll deputize for East Ukraine (in Ukraine's expected - her mother) but now she's a representative for Novorossiya - by two separatist provinces are Donetsk and Luhansk belong territory of East Ukraine component. Human name is Yasemin Braginskaya (ヤセミンブラギンスカヤ Yaseminburaginsukaya). ''---------------------------------------------------------------'' Human name: Yasemin Braginskaya Full name: Ukranian People's Republic / Novorossiya (confederation) Age: 17 D.O.B: 24/5 (Establish Day Of Novorossiya) Gender: Female Personallity: Rough, fearful, but has got part of warm and always notice Enjoy: Freedom Hate: Wearisome, unjust Family: + Father: *conceal* + Mother: Ukraine (Katyusha Braginskaya) + Uncle: Russia (Ivan Braginsky) + Aunt: Belarus (Natalya Arlovskaya) + Older Brother: Ukraine (LO) (Yuriy Braginsky) + Cousins: Russia (LO) (Igor Braginsky) Russia (LY) (Eva Braginskaya) Belarus (L) (Niklaus Arlovsky) Friends: Sealand (L), Wy (L), Seborga (L), Hutt River (L), Kugelmugel (L), Molossia (L), Ladonia (L),... Height: 1m65 Weight: 50kg Mother tongue: Ukrainian, Russian Hair color: White gray Eyes color: Blue People who ship with her: Canada (L), Nyo!Ukraine (LY)*, Ukraine (LO), Belarus (L) Place will deputize: Two separatist provinces are Donetsk and Luhansk belong territory of East Ukraine - Novorossiya National Anthem: Get up, Donbass! (Вставай, Донбасс!) Capital: Donetsk Contents Appearence #Personallity #Relationship #Trivia 'Appearence' Yasemin has got short white and gray hair enfold both sides her jowl and neck, on her head has a black headband with bunny-ear bow tie, has hairclip on the left of the hair, it's in front of. Sometimes she uses white cloth headband. Her eyes are blue. She inherited a terrible breast by her mom so as she afraid to do strong activities, even go out although she really want. Her official outfit usually a white short sleeve shirt, pale brown shorts over her knees, go with deep-brown shoes. Yasemin has got another outfit is a skyblue long sleeve shirt trimmed to elbow, blue trousers over ankle, she wear brown gloves, brown boots She has got a stylized military uniform is a white round neck shirt, dark blue jacket has purple shoulder, skirt bunch jointly at jacke athwart her thighs, brown-black boots, black gloves. When a child, she usually wore a blue round neck dress, had a light blue bow tie in front of, another bigger bow tie in the back of. Her hair long to waist was braided and rolled round, had a butterfly hairclip carry Ukrainian flag. 'Personallity' Yasemin's personallity has a part quite rough like Belarus, fearful lantent like Russia, but she still has part warm and always notice to her big brother and mother. At times she had intent to leave home found freedom hershelf, Yasemin thought to her mom will be morose how much if she carry that asset she'll inheritance to leave or afraid of her brother can't do anything. Because of these thing made her think abundant. But all are the perverted when her mom delivered in charge latterly on her brother's shoulder. 'Relationship' Ukraine Ukraine is Yasemin's mother. Katyusha is a exemplary mother and dotted her children. She often misread her mom, suppose, she think her mom notice her brother than her by give him enormous asset (just in Yasemin's eyes). In true, they're still very poor, Yasemin always think for her mom so as her not require nothing much, though sometimes she quite loudly with her (Katyusha). Ukraine (LO) This brother who make her feel not stillest. Nervous, clumsy many way so as cause her have to hand to handle problem for her brother. When they're kids, both they very dotted and cover each other. Developmental, Yasemin gradually to be her brother's shadow so she desire freedom and independence in order to people notice to her. Yuriy has advised her should give up but she still willful decide never give up. Russia (LO) and Russia (LY) Two cousins she extremely dear but she hardly-ever to meet them. Just something has relate to case her will inheritance that asset so they meet every day. Ordinary, she always conversation with Russia (LY) - Eva most, because in cousin just they're female. When has occasion, she comes to play with them. Belarus (L) A cousin but she always scare the murderous around him. Howerver she rarely goes to visit but she usually consult his circumstance. Maybe just Yasemin is the one on family has known Niklaus' love for Eva. Summary Yasemin rarely contact to Niklaus but she still notice him. Russia The uncle she always treasure to. Ivan always stand to the side of Yasemin in every way, because Ivan rather fondly to his...stubborn niece? Ivan always going to visit Katyusha to consult some task has relate to Yasemin but sometimes Katyusha feel embarrassed. Belarus She rarely contact to her aunt because always feel instability when she came to her house. But it just a certain aught so as she come. The Micronations (Sealand, Seborga, Wy, Kugelmugel, Molossia, Ladonia) Actually they're the descendants of previous generation micronations. She has known them because they jointly situation and case. Yasemin therefrom has more motivation to step firmly on her dream: is an absolute independent nation. She reckon their parents like her seniors. Trivia Her birthday is on May 24th, date of Novorossiya declare independence off Ukraine (not recognized yet). Sometimes she must yes on behalf of her mom and brother to handle their problems. She rarely contact to Belarus Family. She always possess uncle Ivan more sweetie than his children. Actually the name Novorossiya is she ideate, she usually use it to introduce about hershelf or call some people have chareacteristics like her. Everybory also think she think outrageous hershelf so that nobody recognized it (except the micronations (L) ). However she doesn't require something much on her mother but when she talked with mom, she just want big brother will gave way for her a little asset (and that is Ivan's deprecate at Katyusha). If she leave home success 100% of course she recognize and at that time she's becoming an absolute independent nation with place she'll deputize. Sayings ''"When I'm an absolute free, independent person, probably everybody will sequence known me!" ''- with Ukraine ''"You really are! If you forever like this so as me will replace you take all your asset. And also nobody protect you when I gone!" ''- with Ukraine (L)